¡No me cagues!
by YAOI'BLYFF
Summary: Eren desconfía de su novio, quien desde que conviven tiene actitudes sospechosas. ¿Será que... Levi lo está cagando? Drabble/Intento de humor.


**No me cagues**

 **-x-**

 **Aclaraciones** **: Cuando los argentinos (porteños, al menos) hablamos de "cagar a alguien", nos referimos a un engaño. Puede ser amoroso, financiero, etc. En este caso se refiere a poner el cuerno.**

 **Dedicado a Lunita de Acero, que no la cagaría ni con Activia.**

 **-x-**

La primera vez que pasó, Eren creyó que se trataba de un sueño. Ignoró los sonidos que provenían del corredor y supuso que sería Levi hurgando sobras en la cocina. El problema fue que los ruidos se volvieron casi rutinarios. Eren nunca se había percatado de ellos sino hasta que se mudó por fin con su novio. Ya se había quedado varias veces a dormir en su casa, pero las escapadas nocturnas de Levi empezaron cuando decidieron oficializar su relación, mudándose así a la casa de éste.

Eren empezó a sacar conclusiones bastante feas. Llegó a pensar que Levi lo estaba engañando, por lo que estaba en dudas si preguntarle o no qué era lo que hacía por las noches. Optó por hacerse el tonto e investigar por cuenta propia. Levi era inteligente, y si sus sospechas eran ciertas, era más que seguro que el desgraciado iba a saber inventar alguna excusa para cubrirse.

Al principio se limitó a tomarle el tiempo que le llevaba para ir y volver, y en qué horarios lo hacía. Para sorpresa de Eren, éstos variaban. A veces Levi se iba a la una de la mañana, otras a las dos, e incluso llegó a irse a las cuatro, lo cual era raro. Siempre se demoraba alrededor de una hora, y _siempre_ llevaba un bolso consigo. Una noche, aprovechando que Levi estaba en la ducha, Eren se escurrió hasta el closet y lo revisó. Encontró dentro una bolsa con cierre hermético en donde tenía productos de higiene personal, y otra en donde había dos mudas de ropa interior y una toalla de mano. Si bien cada hallazgo incriminaba cada vez más a Levi, Eren no mencionó lo del bolso. Lo que sí hizo fue preguntarle casualmente a dónde iba por la madrugada cuando salía de su casa. Levi le respondió que a caminar, ya que era lo único que calmaba su insomnio. Obviamente Eren no le creyó. ¿Para qué mierda necesitaba ese bolso entonces?

Una tarde pasó algo. Levi estaba en el trabajo y Eren había llegado antes a la casa. Revisó el buzón como era costumbre, y entre cuentas a pagar y publicidades de revistas encontró el resumen de la tarjeta de Levi. No dudó en abrir el sobre, y lo que encontró le dolió más que cientos de patadas en el estómago. Uno de los gastos que más llamaba la atención, era de habitaciones alquiladas en el hotel "Faraón", que quedaba a pocas cuadras de su casa. Eren acomodó todo para que Levi no sospechase nada de la intromisión, y decidió que la próxima escapada de su pareja sería la que definiese todo entre ellos. Afortunadamente (o desafortunadamente) ocurrió dos noches después. Eren se esmeró con la cena, como solía hacer, y deleitó a Levi con unos tacos caseros que tenían de todo para rellenar. Comieron, se acostaron, y hasta tuvieron sexo, como acostumbraban después de cada banquete. Por dentro Eren quería meterle una patada en el culo a su novio, pero tenía que pretender que todo estaba bien para que el otro no sospechase nada. Y, además, el culo de Levi era una tentación enorme como para evadirla. Si iba a ser la última vez que cogían, se iba a desquitar de lo lindo.

A eso de la una, Eren sintió cómo Levi se desprendía de su abrazo, aunque hizo como si nada y pretendió seguir dormido. Escuchó a su novio abrir el closet muy despacio, y a los minutos oyó la puerta de entrada cerrarse. Eren tenía preparada ropa de abrigo debajo de la cama, cosa de apresurarse a la hora de seguir a Levi.

Salió con su llave siendo lo más sigiloso posible para que su novio no se diera cuenta de que estaba siendo observado. Eren lo siguió por siete cuadras hasta que lo vio entrar al hotel Faraón. Estaba en dudas si entrar o no, pero prefirió quedarse afuera esperando.

Casi media hora después, escuchó voces y miró por un gran ventanal que daba al lobby. Vio que era Levi devolviendo la tarjeta magnética y saludando al hombre que estaba detrás del mostrador. Eren se escondió detrás de un auto estacionado y esperó a que su novio se adelantase para no ser tan obvio.

Se quedó un rato más cerca de la entrada con la esperanza de ver al acompañante de Levi salir después, pero nadie salió. De hecho, todo estaba muy tranquilo. Optó por volver a su casa y encarar a su novio de una vez por todas. Fue raro que se quedase por media hora, pero pretendía explicaciones de todos modos.

Llegó para encontrar a Levi acostado, aunque no dudó en prender la luz y esperar a que éste advirtiera su presencia.

—¿Eren? ¿Qué hacés así vestido?

—Vengo de la calle.

—Pensé que estabas en el baño.

—Levi, ¿de dónde venís?

—Fui a caminar—respondió sentándose. Miró fijo a su novio, cuyo semblante era perturbador, aunque él se veía tranquilo.

Eren suspiró y fue hasta donde Levi, sentándose a su lado. ¿Por qué le mentía así?

—Te seguí—la expresión de Levi cambió a una de preocupación, aunque no dijo nada—. Te vi entrar al hotel, Levi.

Levi parecía estar avergonzado del descubrimiento de su novio, y aunque en ese momento sintió ganas de salir corriendo de la habitación, sabía que no podía dejar las cosas así. Lo mejor iba a ser hablar con Eren y sincerarse, después de todo, no quería perderlo.

—Te pido disculpas. Nunca quise que te enteraras así—Eren lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos. Así que lo estaba admitiendo… El dolor empezó a hacerse carne—. Vos cocinás muy rico, pero deberías dejar de condimentar tanto la comida.

La contestación que Eren venía planeando desde hacía días se fue por el caño. ¿De qué hablaba Levi?

—¿Qué? No entiendo. ¡¿Qué tiene que ver mi forma de condimentar la comida con que vos vayas a un hotel de alojamiento?!

—Es que… si bien vos sabés que a mí me encanta cuando me cogés fuerte hasta dejarme en coma, después… bueno, me dan ganas de cagar. _Muchas_ ganas de cagar. Y sumado a tus habilidades culinarias… creeme que no querés oírme en el baño. Mucho menos entrar después de mí.

…

—¡¿ _Eso_ estuviste haciendo en ese hotel cada madrugada?!

Levi lo miró como si a su novio le hubiera crecido una vagina en la cara.

—Sí. ¿Acaso pensaste otra cosa?

—¡Creí que me estabas cagando, Levi!

—Cagando estaba, pero no a vos. Ah… qué imbécil sos, Eren. Primero que nada: si quisiera estar con otra persona, te lo diría. Y segundo, ¿vos pensás que mi culo soportaría otra ronda después de vos? ¿De verdad creés que todas las veces que vos cocinás yo voy a un hotel para coger con alguien más? Después de haber cogido con vos, para colmo. Creí que eras más inteligente.

Levi terminó enseñándole el contenido de su bolso (ya que no sabía que Eren lo había revisado antes a escondidas), y le explicó que todo lo que llevaba era para darse un baño después de ir a cagar. Le dijo que incluso se secaba el pelo con el secador del hotel para no levantar sospechas.

—Levi… perdón. Menos mal… de verdad creí que me estabas engañando con otra persona.

Levi lo perdonó y prometió ser completamente honesto con Eren de ahí en adelante para así evitar confusiones y malos entendidos. También tuvieron sexo de reconciliación y fue genial.

Cuando terminaron de limpiarse después del improvisado revolcón, se acostaron y se dispusieron a dormir, aunque una especie de trueno hizo alertar a Levi. Sólo que no era un trueno.

—¡Eren, la puta madre!

 **-x-**

 **Este drabble es una cagada, valga la redundancia, pero me reí mientras lo escribía.**


End file.
